Core Narrative 2
= CORE NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY #2 = TITLE: Clone’s of Ark CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Enter Bizarro World SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: Part 1: Werhner clones several leaders, mainly Gandhi, Nelson Mandela. George Washington, and Abraham Lincoln. They are tasked with creating a perfect society. They can use anything that the ship can make in order to do this, they can also ask for whatever clone they want in order to create this society. They are then shown the island and there is a line drawn in the middle splitting the island in two for each group. Part 2: Gandhi and Nelson recruiter philosophers, religious leaders, and peacekeepers, and anthropologists, and psychologist like jung and artists. George and Lincoln, get leaders, architects, and scientists. They each build a society, G and L’s group focuses on building industry. G and N is about creating a strong culture and expanding the mind and finding peace of spirit. They each figure out how to survive on the island and build a town, however G/L’s group start to build large buildings as well as aircraft and vehicles. While the G/N start to have art expansion and a kind of renaissance happens Part 3: They get together to have a party and to sign a peace treaty, however during this Caesar goes to their village and steals everything that they have made George and Lincoln are disposed by Caesar who takes over both societies enslaving the first group, however he decides to release them after negotiations and make one group. However, after discussion they know that the scientist will come to kill the group that fails. They are determined to stand together against the scientists. Gandhi convinces everyone that force will not win the day, so if they are able to prove that they can work together to make a better society they can convince the scientist that they are of worth and not to kill them. The scientists come and see what they have made. And they are so impressed they do indead ask them to join the crew, however they must kill Caesar to do it. Ghandi and Mendella refuse, Lincoln and George fight and kill caesar. The three kill each other in an epic fight and Ghandi and Mandela are allowed to join the crew with others from the island. LOGLINE: Humanity has lost their home the only way is forward. The scientists of PAM dream of creating the perfect society, they clone history's greatest minds so that they can use their shared knowledge and experience to do it for them. However man has always been fated to repeat the tragedies from the past. GENRE: Sci-Fi/ Fantasy PROTAGONIST: Mahatma Gandhi was the primary leader of India’s independence movement and also the architect of a form of non-violent civil disobedience that would influence the world. ANTAGONIST: Abraham Lincoln was an American statesman and lawyer who served as the 16th President of the United States from March 1861 until his assassination in April 1865. George Washington was an American statesman and soldier who served as the first President of the United States from 1789 to 1797 and was one of the Founding Fathers of the United States. Gaius Julius Caesar, known by his cognomen Julius Caesar, was a Roman politician and military general who played a critical role in the events that led to the demise of the Roman Republic and the rise of the Roman Empire. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Nelson Rolihlahla Mandela was a South African anti-apartheid revolutionary, political leader, and philanthropist, who served as President of South Africa from 1994 to 1999. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: The Clone Island ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: I think that people will want to follow this comic book just because of the famous names attached. However they have a twist in that they are living in the future with new knowledge and technology that they didn’t experience in their lifetime and it changes what they can do, they can see the importance of that technology because it is like magic to them and they can accomplish what they couldn’t in their time. MEDIUM: Comic WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: It’s a great story for drawings because it isn’t super complex, it's not big enough for the movie, but cool enough to wet people's taste buds. I want the art to be very complex and so we would have to hire very talented artists that can show how beautiful and different our world is. PLATFORM: Either a paper comic or an app comic. WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: It wouldn’t work as a graphic novel, because there would need more dialogue and story. I want this to be very visual so that the fans will see what the world looks like.